rival_stars_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
Rival Stars Basketball Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Rival Stars Basketball wiki, l have created this wiki in order to give players and insight into the players' statistics and abilites in order to help other beginners who are just becoming accustomed to the game. Rival Stars Basketball centralizes around a trading-card game type, all photos of characters are screenshots taken from an iPad that will allow you to view these photos in the highest quality possible. In the future, we hope to further this develop this website and start expanding our knowledge on the characters in the game. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to contact me using my email address that can be found within the wiki. I hope this wiki can give you an advantage in the game and l wish you the best of luck. About the Wiki This wiki will introduce various categories and sub-categories of various characters within the game, we hope you, the players of the game to help us keep and update on various characters and other characters that are usable and obtainable within the game. We would really appreciate your help, anything that may contribute to the current foundation of our knowledge of the game, please send us a screenshot of a certain player through an iPad so that photos can be viewed in the best quality possible. Ideas on how to improve this Wiki Please add all fully evolved player stats to the Bronze Players, Silver Players, and Gold Players pages! If anyone sees this they should add the following: Page for all super gold (and above) players a category for all evo cards a player profile category where you can view all the players and eachg player has their own page. within this player profile page you can include cost of evo if silver and higher, what evo cards needed to evo, cost for evo, img of player if possible a gif file img of the player, max stats for all players once they have reached max lvl before evolving for fisrt time (all bronze players) max stats after first evo for silver players, max stats after second evo for gold players, max stats after third evo for super gold or platinum players, and finally the position of the player and player features (eg height and stuff and special abilities). a discussion page the weekly competition winner, a record of prizes you could have won the pevious weeks. friend codes page best combination of players together (could be in discussion page as thread (chemistry bonus may be added to this topic) about the game page where it talks about how to play single player campaign map includes all lvls within a stage who you vs what you get after you beat each stage. all achievements and rewards for achieving them daily cup get a set of elite players for just key in this code: KPJ7PX Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Gold Players Category:Silver Players Category:Bronze Players Category:Evos Category:Power Play